Snap Out Of It
by Xborn
Summary: What happens when a secret about Freddy is revealed? When Katie falls in love with Zack, but Freddy falls in love with her? When Summer likes Zack, but he likes Katie? Freddy&to be revealed. Zack&to be revealed
1. Prologue: Fall Dance

Disclaimer: I _disclaim_ all characters and all references to an in the movie.

Prologue: Fall Dance

The Fall Dance was going great for all people but… Katie Brown. She frowned as her date danced with some 8th Grader chick. She scanned the huge gym. Seriously, huge. The basketball court covered probably just a half of the gym and the bleachers, when pulled up covered the other half.

She saw Zack and his girlfriend. Zack kept peeking a smile in on her, trying to get her to light up. She grinned and waved, almost sarcastically, but she wasn't in the mood for sarcasm which took away the effect. She saw a boy, probably a 6th Grader, walk up to a DJ. It was a request. Seconds later Lenny Kravitz came on. She smiled, the only true one she had all day. Lenny Kravitz wasn't the _best _rock choice, in her opinion, but it was better than that rap crack.

She looked around for more band members. Behind a large group she caught Marta, Alicia, and Tomika with their dates. Now, all she needed to find were Lawrence and Freddy. Lawrence was found sitting next to a couple 'stringers' from orchestra. He seemed to be having fun. This was good, he was usually bored during school dances.

Now Freddy. All she had to do is look for the largest group of girls, and yep, there he was. He looked bored, like him and Lawrence switched positions. The girls that stood drooling over him went crazy when he got up, like he was going to dance with one of them, but instead he went and got some punch.

She looked down at her reflection in her own punch until she saw Marta and a boy she had never seen come up behind her. She looked up and saw her with a really tall guy. He looked like Shaggy from Scooby Doo. She saw the similarity and chuckled to herself.

"Hey, Katie," she began. "Hey," Katie responded. "You looked lonely, so…" Katie immediately saw that Marta was trying to hook her up. "No thanks," Katie managed to spit out before Marta could finish. She looked up at the boy and continued. "Don't take it personally, I just don't feel like hanging out with any, new faces right now." The two walked off.

A couple minutes later Freddy sat down across from her, which surprised Katie. He looked as if he was going to say something but then stumbled. "So, how's it goin'," was all he could get out. "Not really good for me," Katie responded and glared at her supposed-to-be-date. "Oh, sorry," he muttered. "It's ok, it's not your fault. Why aren't you with your _dates_?" "Do you know how annoying ten girls constantly asking you to dance can be?" Katie laughed. "So.. Um. I.. I wanted to see if… er… if you would like, dance… with me?" She smiled. "Sure."

They walked out to the dance floor just as a slow song started. Freddy put his hands on her waist and she, around his neck. "So, um… you look nice." "You too." He gave a out a nervous laugh. "Thanks," he barely managed to get out. She looked into his nervous eyes for a minute. "You know, you don't have to be nervous around me." He seemed to lighten up a little and smiled. "Thanks, you either." "Freddy, I'm not." He smiled and she laughed.


	2. The No Longer Secret

Disclaimer: I _disclaim_ all characters and all references to, and in the movie. (& the song in this chapter)

The No-Longer Secret

**REVIEW(S)**

**simplyxliberty: Aw. Adorable. I love it! **

Freddy slow-skated beside the walking Katie. "So, you know where her house is," Freddy muffled out. They were going to Alicia's party. _Every_ band _member_ was invited. "Of course I do," Katie said.

"Oh, of course," Freddy responded in a sarcastic tone.

Katie watched Freddy skate smoothly. "You _need_ to teach me how to do that," Katie proposed. "It's really simple. I'll teach tomorrow, I have an extra board," Freddy said before stopping and kick flipping his board up. "This her house?" "Yeah, I think," Katie answered as she rung the doorbell. The bass was flaring through cracks in the door seal. Freddy smiled as she started humming 'Another One Bites The Dust'. "I didn't know you like Queen." She nodded as the door swung open. Alicia chugged the rest of her Coke in a matter of seconds.

Katie just blinked and smiled. "Oh, yeah, sorry guys, come in," Alicia yelled over music. "Over here!" She led them downstairs. Ten people were already kicked into partying. Neon lights were everywhere. The HDTV lit up with music videos. In one corner: Lawrence was playing chess with Gordon. In the other: Frankie and Tomika were loading up with sweets and soda. Marta, Summer, Michelle, and Eleni were dancing in the middle of the rather large room. Zack air-guitar next to them.

All three joined in their second dancing of the night. Later, Billy, Leonard joined for 2 on 2 chess battle with Lawrence and Gordon. After 2 more hours of partying, Alicia got out the karaoke equipment. "Hey everybody, karaoke," Alicia yelled as she turned off the music. "Ok who's first?"

"Ok, then we'll vote. Raise your hand for Freddy." Everybody raised there hand. "Why me," Freddy whined. "You're the only person who hasn't sung, stupid ass." The intro to Maroon 5: 'This Love' started and Freddy whined again. "Why Maroon 5?" "Just sing," they all yelled again. "Ok," he said while pouting. They were just about to laugh when he started singing the lines from the TV.

_I was so high I did not recognize  
The fire burning in her eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane  
Never to return again  
But always in my heart_

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

I tried my best to feed her appetite  
Keep her coming every night  
So hard to keep her satisfied  
Kept playing love like it was just a game  
Pretending to feel the same  
Then turn around and leave again

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore  


_I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
Cause I know that's what you want me to do_

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And my heart is breaking in front of me  
She said Goodbye too many times before

This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore... 

Everybodies' eyes were wide open, along with their mouths. "Cricket, cricket," Freddy said laughing.

"Wow," Alicia said. "Yeah, that was, better than me, almost," Tomika said, distracted from her 2nd slice of cake. "Is that a compliment," Freddy said suspiciously. "Boy, that coming from me is high praise," Tomika responded while taking a hung chunk of chocolate cake out in one bite. Zack tried to sing the same song but failed miserably. Katie was next. She sung the song... pretty good.

Freddy and Katie stayed after to help clean up the room they destroyed. "I'm so tired," Freddy said as he put back the last chess back in the chess table. They all slumped on the couch. "You can guys stay here the night, considering that it's 3 in the morning already," Alicia mumbled as she looked at her watch. She looked over at Freddy and Katie, who were snuggled together. Freddy's hand around Katie and her head resting on his shoulder. They were sound asleep. Alicia grinned at the sight. "I guess you've already decided." She got up, got her sleeping bag and spread herself across the floor.


	3. Keeley

Disclaimer: I _disclaim_ all characters and all references to, and in the movie. (& the song in this chapter)

Original Character – Keeley

Thoughts – italics now.

Emphasis – bold now

A/N: Keeley is not a mary sue! **For wandering minds: kid's are 12 & 13. **

REVIEWS:

**simplyxjiberty: **She looked over at Freddy and Katie, who were snuggled together. Freddy's

hand around Katie and her head resting on his shoulder.

I about died right then and there.

**ViceVersa'ed: **very cute...

**iLUVfire:** i see someone else watched the movie with kids kommentary! lol! wondered when that would some how make its way into a story! lol!

* * *

** Keeley **

The next day, School of Rock had practice. Dewey wasn't there when Zack and Katie got there. They were alone.

Zack gulped. Then spoke. "So..." "So... what," was Katie's response. "Did you have a good... night?" "Yes. **You**?" "I guess," he said unsurely. "Why? Whats wrong," Katie said with kindness in her voice.

"Well, um, my date dumped me for not going to **her** party," he said in a 'down' voice. "Oh, sorry. Me too, kind of." " Yeah, I know, but aren't you dating Freddy," he asked hoping the answer was no. "No, silly, he's **just** a friend," she reassured in a funny way. Zack cheered up and grinned. "Oh, ok. Then, do you want to... you know, date," he asked without stumbling, but rather, talking slow. "Yep, I sure would, Zackary Mooneyham." Zack internally cheered."Cool, then do you want to go to the movies tonight, or something," Zack questioned real fast. "Yeah, tonight at 7?" "That's cool."

Neither knew Freddy was down the hall listening every word. After a few minutes of thinking he came out. Neither Katie nor Zack looked uneasy. "Hey, Freddy," Katie said while tuning her bass. "Whatever," he responded disgusted. "Where's Alicia," she asked as if Freddy had not responded that way. Freddy walked behind his drums and started playing a rhythm without answering her. "Freddy! Where's Alicia," Katie yelled out. Freddy never stopped. He was too engrossed into his drumming. It calmed him when he was emotionally overflown. It was just him and the drums.

Everyone was there by 30-minutes, except Dewey. Eventually, 10 minutes late, he came. Followed behind him was a shy girl, same age (13). Her jet black hair beamed in the sunlight as she crossed into the lit area coming from the window. "Hey dudes, this is my niece, Keeley. Keeley this is the band..." he points to the band standing ready to rock,"... and crew." He then points toward the security, groupies, Billy, and Summer behind Gordon's laptop. They waved as she smiled at them. "Ok, dudes, thats it. Rock n' roll positions." "Wait," Marta yelled before he could start counting off. "Aren't you gonna tell us **why** she's here?" "Oh, yeah. She's here for like a month because her mom is on a business trip." "Cool, can she play anything," Freddy asked with true curiosity.

"Um, yeah, she can play drums, in fact." "Cool," Freddy responded in his 'coolest' voice, while flipping his drumsticks. She smiled and looked back down at her feet. "Wait, wait! You mean she can play drums," Marta spoke out again. She looked at Alicia, both remembering the last night's incident.

"Lets hear her," Zack said before Dewey could respond to Marta's last question. "I wouldn't want to interfere," Keeley spoke for the first time in front of them.

"Oh, it's ok, Freddy can singggggggggggg," Marta drug out that last word, realizing her mistake as Freddy cringed. "Really, dude, Freddy. You can sing," Dewey said, shocked, as Freddy dropped his head. "Yeah," he said between a contrast of embarrassed and bored tones. "Then, lets here it," Dewey responded, excited while he got out a microphone and plugged the amp. Freddy groaned and got up behind his drums. "What do you like," Dewey asked as he searched through one of his many piles of CD's. "Any thing hard or punk rock," "Is Green Day ok?" "Yeah, I guess," Freddy mumbled under his breath.

Dewey shoved the CD into his stereo. He switched it to 'American Idiot'. Freddy sang right through it.

"Wow, dude, you rock, but too bad I'm lead singer Ha! Ha!" Dewey laughed histarically at his sarcasm. "Good, because I don't wanna sing. I just wanna drum," Freddy replied. "Hey dude, you're supposed to stick it to da' man, remember?" "Shut the hell up," Freddy replied with a grim smile on his face as he sat back down behind his drums. Dewey nodded in approval. "That's what I'm talking about!"

Dewey strummed a chord on his guitar and everybody joined in. Dewey had a habit of improvising and combining songs. He also managed to fit 5 solos into a single song. After three hours of playing Dewey called a break for lunch. "Ok, dudes. I will go get some pee zaa**_(pizza)_** and you guys just chill."

Katie slumped on the couch pouting at her sore fingers. Zack sat next to her with the same set mind.

Freddy glanced at the two and then at Keeley, who had already started making friends with the groupies. Freddy got up and approached the girl. She looked at him blushingly.

"Hey," he said sitting on a stool next to the bar Ned had set up a year ago. "Hi," she said shyly. "So, you can drum," he asked casually. "Yeah, but not as good as you. You guys rock!" "Why thank you," Summer said, proudly, as she sat beside Freddy. "No, really. You guys are the best! I'd do anything to be a part of it." Summer's eyes glinted with mischief.

Just a second later, Dewey bursted in with six boxes of pizza. Everybody gathered around it and instantly started eating away. Before Freddy could reach out for some pepperoni, Summer grabbed him and pulled him outside. "What do you want, Tink?" He gave her frustrating looks. "Do you want Katie back," she asked formerly. "What," Freddy asked confused. "Was that just a random comment? Or is it the topic," he countinued, suspiciously. "It's the topic, Freddy. Stay on it!" "Fine. Yes, I like Katie." "Good because I'm getting a case of jealousy," Summer said, still bossily. Freddy snickered. "For Zack!" Freddy bursted out laughing. "Shut up," she yelled over his laughter. He stopped instantly. "I have a plan to make Katie jealous, leaving Zack... to me." "Yeah, but Katie doesn't **like me**," Freddy replied. "That's where your're wrong, Frederick Jones," she said matter-of-factly. "Don't **ever **call me by my full name." Freddy glared down at her, then to Katie's journal she was holding.

"You stole Katie's journal," he asked, his eyes wide. "More like borrowing." Freddy grabbed out of her hands and instantly started searching through it. Every one or two pages, it had Katie Jones written in a new font or background picture. Freddy slammed the book closed, grinning and gave it back to Summer. "Ok, deal. What's your plan?"

A few minutes later Freddy and Summer came back in, to find that there was only two pieces of pizza left. "You little pigs," Summer yelled at the rest of the band.

After spending the rest of the day playing, Dewey finally called it quits. Freddy waited to make sure Katie could hear him. When the time was just right, he approached Keelie. She turned around to face him. "Hi," she said to the blond. "Hi," he responded. "So, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out, tomorrow. The movies, or something." She smile. "That would be awesome. Five's ok. Maybe we could see that new thriller?" "Yeah, that's cool. See you then, I guess." She nodded, and he turned around, headed for home.

Katie just shot looks back and forth at the two and rolled her eyes.


End file.
